


EgoBang: Be Serious

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Nervousness, Tension, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, man, just spit it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EgoBang: Be Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take a shot at EgoBang because of my Ross fic from earlier. I kind of like it. It's funny and cute. xoxo

Dan was lounging on his phone when Arin asked the question.  
“Dude, were you, like, actually serious about that stuff on the Mario Galaxy episode?” was the full question from Arin to Danny.  
“Uh... Depends, which episode?” he chuckled, putting down his phone.  
“You know, the one where you kept talking about...fucking each other.”  
“Arin, Jesus Christ!” Danny laughed a little louder than he should have. “Why?”  
“I was just curious, man!” Arin nudged him, sitting down on the couch. “Like, hypothetically, if we had-”  
“Arin, what in the hell are you saying right now?”  
“What, I'm posing a question! Let me finish, jeez.”  
“Okay, okay, go.”  
So, like, hypothetically, if we had sex as, like, friends, wouldn't that just make us friends with benefits?”  
“Yeah, that's what that means, dude. Why are you even asking if I was serious?”  
“Because, man, I told you,” Arin ran a hand through his streak nervously, “I was curious.”  
“Arin, be real, are you telling me that you want to be friends with benefits?” Danny's eyes were serious. “Just tell me, man, I won't judge.”  
“Okay, so maybe I was thinking about it,” Arin admitted, throwing his hands up into the air. “Like anyone would agree to it, anyways!”  
“Hey, woah, I didn't even say anything yet!” Arin eyed Dan. Anyone within five metres of them could feel the awkward sexual tension in the air.  
“You're not being serious,” Arin said.  
“Dude, you just said you were thinking about it!” Danny chuckled, motioning to him.  
“Yeah, but I wasn't actually asking.” He rubbed the back of his neck now.  
“Arin, I swear to fucking God, just ask me if you want to be friends with benefits.” Arin slapped his hands on his legs.  
“Dan, I want to be friends with benefits,” Arin said, plain and simple.  
“Good job, I accept,” Dan replied.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Arin held up his hands. “You're serious?”  
“Yes, Arin, you think all that crap I said was a joke? I mean, it was kind of a joke, but come on.” Dan gave a crooked half-smile.  
“So, wait... How does this work?”  
“I don't know. Let's try it out tomorrow night or something.” Arin widened his eyes, making Dan nudge him. “Yeah, like you haven't been in The D Club. It'll be fine.”  
“Okay, alright,” Arin breathed out. Dan smiled and pat his cheek before standing.  
“I'm going to stuff my face with Skittles,” he said, then smirked. “You know, for practice tomorrow.” Arin rolled his eyes.  
“Dan, I hate you so much,” he said. Dam chuckled.  
“Love you, too, Arin,” he called back.


End file.
